The present invention relates to a boot lid mechanism for a convertible motor car.
In the present description, the term xe2x80x9cconvertiblexe2x80x9d is to be understood to mean any motor car with a fold away roof, of a flexible or rigid type.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the type indicated above which allows the boot to open in such a way as to allow access for normal loading and unloading of luggage and for folding and unfolding the roof.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a boot lid mechanism having a mechanical linkage for enabling the lid to pivot about an axis situated near the forward portion of the lid and substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal center line of the car wherein the pivoting motion includes movement towards or away from the axis.
A further object of the invention is constituted by a motor car which includes a boot lid mechanism as described above.